


Escritos ikemore (Ike x Filmore) South Park.

by Ylen



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Filmike, Filmore x Ike, Gay, Homosexual, Ike x filmore, Ikemore, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: One Shorts y Drabbles que escriba de esta pareja (Ikemore / Ike x Filmore / South Park).
Relationships: Filmore Anderson/Ike Broflovski





	Escritos ikemore (Ike x Filmore) South Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo primero que escribí de esta shipp uwu

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

Lo había admitido, también le gustaban los chicos, y Ike atacaba su bisexualidad en esos momentos.

Filmore Anderson era ese adolescente "popular" por así decirlo, claro no tanto como Ike Broflovsky, ese Canadiense traía locas hasta a las maestras, literalmente.

Desde que Ike entro con ellos, había sido siempre un poco mejor en todo lo que hacia Filmore, desde los deportes, estudios hasta la apariencia.

A Anderson al principio le disgusta eso, pero poco a poco fue dejando su orgullo y aceptar que Broflovsky era bastante genial en varios aspectos, tiempo después terminaron siendo amigos, junto a Quaid y Flora, los cuatro la pasaban genial juntos.

El canadiense siempre solía sacarle una sonrisa cada que le contaba sus logros, el solo terminaba diciendo un "Me alegro" y continuar todo el día juntos.

Ya no le importa superarlo o ser mejor que Ike, pues se había rendido ante el hace mucho tiempo.

Lo que nadie sabía era a que exactamente se había rendido, ni el lo sabía hasta hace unos momentos, cuando tuvo ese deseó intenso de besarle los labios mientras Ike dormía, pero se alejó de ahí por temor a lo que estaba deseando.

Filmore por fin se había rendido y aceptado su amor por Ike, pero...

¿Ike también se "rendiría" por el? lo mas probable fuera que no, eso era lo que lo atemorizaba.

**✰**

**───¿Porque terminaste con Sally?───** Le preguntó Quaid algo asombrado, pues ellos estaban hace unos días muy "melosos".

**───y... ¿Que Le dijiste para que se molestara tanto?───** Ahora era Flora la que le preguntaba mientras curaba su herida, esa rubia si que sabia golpear duro.

**───¡Auch!───** Exclamó al sentir el ardor del alcohol cerca de su mejilla. **───Solo le dije me gustaba alguien más, un chico...**

**───¡¿Un chico?!───** Preguntaron los dos asombrados, a lo que Anderson asintió.

**───Nunca imagine que te gustara alguien de tu mismo genero, lo esperaba de Ike o Flora pero no de ti───** Menciono Quaid mientras Larsen lo veía algo molesta **───¿Eres Bisexual?**

**───Créeme, yo también me sorprendí, umm... supongo que si.───** Fue lo único que dijo ante las preguntas de su amigo.

**───Y... ¿Quien es ese chico?───** Flora le pregunto mientras guardaba el alcohole y el resto de las cosas en el botiquín **───¿Es alguien que conocemos?**

**───Pues...**

**───¡CHICOS, ADIVINEN QUIEN ES EL NUEVO CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO DE NUESTRO CURSO!**

Ike había llegado justo en el peor momento para Filmore.

**───Dejadme adi-adivinar, ¿Es... Ike Bro-broflovsky?───** Filmore dijo entre titubeos, tratando de sonar lo mas normal.

**───¡EXACTO! Soy yo, ¿Que opinas?**

**───Me alegro.───** Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Quaid y Flora miraron tal escena, y en esos momentos y gracias a la expresión de su amigo, supieron que ese chico se trataba de Ike, el chico con que antes Filmore tenia una rivalidad, tal parece ahora que tiene un pequeño romance por el.

**✰**

Anderson llego a su casa, agotado. Revisó su celular, 30 mensajes de Sally, sabia que estaba muy molesta, ¿Como no iba a estarlo? Que de la nada tu pareja te diga que tiene problemas de su orientación sexual y por eso quiere terminarte porque no esta cómodo contigo, después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos no era fácil de creer, o por lo menos eso quería pensar, recordó cuando lo llamo _"mentiroso"_ y le dio un golpe.

_"Si ya no me quieres solo dímelo, no inventes todo ese cuento de que te gustan los chicos y te sientes confundido solo para que tenga lastima por ti y no te diga nada al terminar"_ otro golpe dolía menos a que pensara eso de el, que pensara que seguía siendo como era en el preescolar.

Se recostó boca abajo, hundió su rostro en su almohada, con la intención de quedarse dormido.

El sonido del tono de llamada lo había despertado, tomo su celular mientra limpiaba sus ojos. Era Ike, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y contesto.

**───Hola Ike...───** respondió con la voz entrecortada.

**───Espera ¿Estuviste llorando?───** Pregunto el canadiense desde el otro lado del teléfono.

**───¿Que? ¡Noo! digo- umm...───** Tomo algo de aire y intento actuar normal **───Solo me duele la garganta, y eso... ¿Para que llamabas?**

**───Compre dos boletos para la nueva película que sacaron de Canadá, ¿Quieres venir?**

**───Eh... si!**

**───¡Perfecto! te veo en media hora.───** y colgó.

_"Quizás salir con Ike me haga sentir mejor"_ pensó y comenzó a alistare para salir.

Y tal vez pueda tener algún día la suerte de que Ike se rinda por el, así como el estaba ahora por el canadiense.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**


End file.
